Harry, Ron y Hermione Sexo, alcohol, drogas: Universidad
by potter-is-not-dead
Summary: Creo que el título lo dice todo


Bueno, pues, como toda historia que comienza, es necesario un buen comienzo. Desde luego, podría comenzar diciendo que Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de vivir toda la aventura de matar a Voldemort, la segunda batalla de Hogwarts, el duelo final entre Harry y el Señor de las Tinieblas, y que esta historia narrará los hechos de lo que transcurre después… Pero eso sería aburrido, así que comenzaré así:

-¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -gritó Hermione, acomodándose la tira de la blusa, que éste había corrido de su hombro para que cayera por el brazo y revelara el sostén de ella.

-¿Qué tiene? -protestó él-. Estoy borracho, Hermione, uno comprende estas formas de actuar…

Hermione le dio un cachetazo en la cara y se alejó furiosa por el Gran Salón.

Esa noche, había una enorme fiesta. Era algo inusual para pasar en el medio del verano, pero es que luego de la bendita muerte del Innombrable ahora todos tenían ganas de celebrar fiestas todo el tiempo. Harry, que ya no era prófugo del Ministerio sino todo lo contrario, el mago más adorado por todos, había sido invitado por la mismísima Minerva al castillo de Hogwarts para una fiesta al azar, sin ningún propósito aparente, en aquella noche de sábado del mes de julio.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Harry? -dijo Ron, que bebía un enorme vaso de cerveza de manteca junto a su amigo. Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros. -Ella ahora es mi novia, Harry, que le hicieras eso amerita celos de mi parte y quizás darte una buena golpiza.

-¿Y vas a hacerlo? -preguntó Harry, más ebrio de lo que hubiera estado en su vida (la excesiva atención que le daba la gente ahora que su fama se había incrementado al máximo por ser quien acabara con el Innombrable y la presión que eso le generaba lo habían hecho volverse un tanto alcohólico esos días).

-Claro que no lo haré -Ron entonces empezó a reír, también ebrio, y abrazó a Harry de una forma bien apretada y afectuosa-. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Harry sonrió mientras lo abrazaba y no olvidó llevarse el vaso a la boca una vez más.

-Sabes que te amo, Harry, ¿verdad? -dijo Ron, apartándose del abrazo y clavando sus ojos en los verdes de Harry, mientras le sostenía los hombros con ambas manos. Lucía bastante arruinado.

-Yo también te amo, amigo -dijo Harry, sonriendo-. Ahora, mejor separémonos antes de que todos empiecen a creer que somos gays.

-¿No lo somos? -preguntó Ron, bebiendo más y más cerveza de manteca.

-No, tú estás de novio con Hermione -aclaró Harry, un tanto perturbado-. Y yo me he puesto de novio con Ginny otra vez. ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó las últimas semanas?

-Yo sí, pero imagino que utilizas el recurso de repetirlo para que los lectores se enteren de cómo son las cosas -Ron guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, antes de tomar otro vaso de cerveza.

-¿Los lectores? ¿De quiénes hablas? -preguntó Harry, confundido-. Vamos, Ron, ya estás ebrio de nuevo, te llevaré a los dormitorios…

-Tú también estás ebrio -aclaró él.

-Sí, así que mejor nos vamos antes de que McGonagall…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, McGonagall acababa de llegar y había visto el estado en que ambos se encontraban.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? -inquirió, furiosa, al llegar junto a ellos-. Varios profesores y miembros respetables de la comunidad mágica que se encuentran aquí esta noche me han llamado la atención hacia su despreciable comportamiento.

-¿Sabe qué, profesora McGonagall… si es que ese es su verdadero nombre…? -empezó Harry, apuntándola con un dedo mientras se esforzaba en mantenerse de pie-. Usted ya no está por encima de nosotros… Ya hemos terminado la escuela, usted ya no es una figura de autoridad para nosotros…

-Sólo intento evitarles una vergüenza -espetó ella, iracunda-. Por mí hagan lo que se les antoje… Sólo traten de no destruir la propiedad del colegio. Adiós.

Y empezó a alejarse, pero Harry caminó hacia ella y la hizo girar por el hombro.

-No he terminado con usted, Minverva, no me dé la espalda… -su voz era de ebrio total y se tambaleaba, con el dedo aún apuntándola-. Puede que se crea demasiado por ser la nueva directora otra vez, pero, como le decía, Ron y yo ya no vendremos a Hogwarts…

-Ya lo sé, Potter, no me interesa, ¿me dejará irme…?

-No -dijo él-. No he terminado de hablar. Como decía, ahora que el Ministerio ha decidido que Ron y yo podemos saltearnos el séptimo año de Hogwarts (el que nunca llegamos a cursar) y empezar la universidad directamente, por haber probado gran sabiduría mágica en la lucha contra Voldy…

-Potter, ya sé todo eso -lo interrumpió la profesora, aburrida-. Suena como si hablaras para que alguien más te escuche y se entere de los acontecimientos recientes… un lector, o algo parecido. Ya déjeme en paz, Potter.

Y se marchó, finalmente.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a conquistar mujeres? -preguntó Ron, con cara de aburrimiento.

-Caray, Ron, ¿no estás de novio con Hermione?

Ron sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

-Ahora somos universitarios, Harry… Este año, en Septiembre, iremos a la Universidad Mágica, que misteriosamente queda del otro lado de Hogsmeade pero nadie nos lo dijo nunca, entre unas montañas, y allí cursaremos la carrera de Auror…

-Sí, y Hermione empezará a estudiar Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, una carrera que dura la misma cantidad de años que la de Auror.

-Es extraño que digamos todas estas cosas que ya sabemos -opinó Ron, pensativo-. Suena como si las dijéramos para que alguien más…

-Y también estudiaremos con Neville, Seamus, Parvati y los demás -siguió Harry, interrumpiéndolo-. Todos ellos de nuestro curso que han terminado Hogwarts el año pasado. Es genial que el Ministerio nos diera por aprobados todos los ÉXTASIS sin que hayamos ido a clases el año pasado. Dijeron que fue una situación especial, como en cuarto que a mí me perdonaron los exámenes finales por competir en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Nos pusieron a los tres la nota máxima, y lo mismo con Dean y los demás que habían tenido que huir por ser hijos de _muggles_. Ahora tenemos las mejores calificaciones sin nada de esfuerzo y continuaremos la vida estudiantil de los magos sin contratiempos. Es una lástima que Hermione no deje de quejarse de que fue casi como hacer trampa y que sin haber cursado el último año en Hogwarts nuestras habilidades no serán…

-¡HARRY, TE DIGO QUE YA SÉ TODO ESO! -se quejó Ron, molesto-. ¡Vamos a besar mujeres!

-¿Pero qué te pasa? -Harry frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo, desconcertado-. Cálmate, Ron, que hayamos bebido un poco de más no significa que…

-¡QUIERO BESAR MUJERES! -bramó él, y empezó a tirar de la túnica de Harry-. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

-De acuerdo, pero no dejes que Hermione se entere -cedió Harry, acompañándolo al centro de la pista de baile-. No querrás romperle el corazón -entonces Harry vio a una chica rubia muy linda que nunca antes había visto ante él, ella se dio cuenta de que Harry la miraba, le sonrió y se ruborizó. Ahora que Harry era más famoso que nunca, las chicas no dejaban de acosarlo. -Creo que iré a besarme a esa -dijo, mirándola y sonriendo, pero entonces Ron se puso serio ante él con un puño en alto.

-¿Qué dijiste, escoria humana? -Ron estaba furioso-. ¿Vas a engañar a mi hermana?

-Pero tú… Hermione… -balbuceó Harry.

-Hermione no es tu hermana, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no…

-Que no me entere que le has sido infiel a Ginny -zanjó Ron, bajando el puño, y a continuación volvió a sonreír, bebió otro vaso de cerveza y caminó decidido hacia una morena de ojos negros que le sonrió también (Ron también tenía cierta fama, por haber estado con Harry en la lucha), y cinco minutos después se la estaba besando.

-Así empieza nuestra vida de universitarios… -suspiró Harry en voz alta, para sí mismo. Bebió otro vaso de cerveza, se aseguró de que Ron no mirara y fue detrás de la rubia.


End file.
